Faragonda
Faragonda is the Headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, of which she was once a student herself. She played a major role in helping Bloom to discover her past and her true powers. Faragonda was also a member of the Company of Light. Personality Profile Faragonda is a kind soul who cares for her students, but she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches Convergence to the fairies of Alfea. Her relationship with Ms. Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower, is a strange mixture of true friendship and slight rivalry. In season three, it is revealed that this is because they and Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain had worked together to help defend the planet of Domino from the Ancestral Witches and Valtor, even if, as she told Bloom, she was not present during the final battle with the witches as all the magical strength of most of the members of the Company had been exhausted, which is why she wasn't able to tell Bloom what exactly happened to her parents, causing the Winx to go meet Hagen on Hoggar. Apparently, Faragonda was friends with Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and was deeply disturbed by their disappearance. She also has a strong connection with each of the Winx girls, for, example by stating that she was very proud of Flora when Flora healed the Flower of Life in Pixie Village. Faragonda is one of the three points of magic, the other two being Griffin and Saladin. Background Ms. Faragonda was friends with Ms. Griffin and they each dated Saladin in the 4Kids version. She was a witch like Griffin yet she later became a hybrid fairy, like Mirta. She, Griffin and Saladin were part of the Company of Light that protected Domino along with Oritel and Marion, Bloom's parents. However the Company was dissolved when the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino. She then became the Headmistress of Alfea. Seasons Season 1 Faragonda is seen as an extremely maternal and accepting figure when Bloom is finally admitted into Alfea, her kindly nature allows people to take to her and she is generally brave enough to sacrifice herself for the sake of the students. Towards the conclusion of season 1, she manages to rile the fairies up to protect the school and even initiates a special shield to protect it from the Trix. Season 2 In Season 2, Faragonda helps the Winx stop Lord Darkar. She was able to stop all of Darkar's monsters with the aid of Miss Griffin and Codatorta. Season 3 In Season 3, Faragonda reveals Valtor's identity to the Winx, explaining that Valtor would have a particular interest in Bloom because of Bloom's heritage as the daughter of Marion and Oritel, who defeated Valtor, the "son" of the Ancestral Witches, when Domino was destroyed. Faragonda makes her first reference to the Company of Light, stating that she, Griffin, and Saladin all worked together with Bloom's birth parents, who founded the Company, to fight the Ancestresses and Valtor. In the mid of the season Valtor took control of Cloud Tower and using a dark spell took control of the minds of the Witches there and sent them to attack Alfea. During the battle at Alfea a fierce fight occurred between Faragonda and Valtor, the fight between Valtor and Faragonda ended with Faragonda being turned into a tree by Valtor at the end of the fight. The Winx then traveled to Linphea to find a cure for her, and they learned that the tears of the Black Willow could heal her. After a fight with the Trix during which Flora and her sister Miele nearly lost their lives, and Flora earned her Enchantix, the Winx were able to collect the tears of the Willow and heal Faragonda. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In this movie Faragonda, is first seen teleporting to Hagen's castle to save the Winx Club, she is later seen when she is in her office telling Hagen that they may be a way to help Bloom save her parents and Domino. Faragonda also was in the battle against Mandragora and her insects she used a powerful spell to send Mandragora back to Obsidian. Season 4 In this season Faragonda invites the Winx Club to teach at Alfea. She takes the Winx to the Hall of Enchantments and shows Bloom the portraits of all the villians of Magix, she then help the Winx Club by telling them to go to the Tree of Life where they will find out were the last fairy of Earth is, they soon do and find out it is in Gardenia. Faragonda with the help of Tecna is able to communicate with the Winx from Alfea. Faragonda is then given the White Circle by Bloom but she later finds out she could investigate the Circle. Faragonda helps the Winx and gives them advice in the whole season about how they can make humans believe in magic again, she also invites Roxy to attend Alfea where she is reluctant to go as she is scared of leaving her family, but later Roxy accepts and leaves Gardenia with the Winx and they go to Alfea were Roxy can learn to become a full fledged fairy. Faragonda later appears in Gardenia at the Frutti Music Bar, where she enjoys the Winx's performance by dancing a little and tells Roxy that she can still enroll at Alfea. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Faragonda is first seen welcoming all the new fairies and witches that would attend Cloud Tower and Alfea this year with a celebration. She realises the Trix are sabotaging the occasion and asks the Winx to help defeat them. Faragonda later appears when she checks if the Winx are alright so she tells them to stay there. Season 5 She appears in the first episode of the Fifth season.She informs the winx that after so many centures,the Lilo will soon blossom again on earth.She also reveals that the Lilo must not fall in wrong hands and that it should be planted before the sunset . Also, she informs the Winx about the Sirenix power. Powers and Abilities Ms. Faragonda seems to be very powerful as she was able to help defeat Valtor and Lord Darkar. She never transformed and is unknown what her power is. She is possibility an Enchantix as according to Griffin. However due to being one of the Three Points of Magic she is probably a higher fairy form. She can create illusions, shields, and magicial blasts. Faragonda, is a powerful fairy and combined with Saladine and Griffin who are on parr with her they are able to cast powerful spells together. Appearance Ms. Faragonda is possibly an eldery fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim and a single violet button and the vest also has puffed sleeves. She wears a long pink skirt that has has ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles Trivia *Faragonda and Mirta are the only characters who were witches but became fairies in the series. *Faragonda has appeared every season so far. References Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Witches Category:Season 5 Category:Enchantix Fairies